


Nick Stokes One Shots

by EvelynParker



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Kudos: 1





	1. Leather or Lace

“Nick Stokes, 416, fight at the Bellagio,” I hear Grissom state, frowning as he holds a piece of paper describing the case just out of the man’s reach, “she says she’s a ‘friend’ of yours.” Catherine asks Nick if he has an ex they should know about, to which the young man replies, “That depends, was she the assaulted or the assaultee?” I grin as Sarah teasingly asks whether he prefers leather or lace, shocked as he actually answers, “Lace.” His answer sticks in my brain for the rest of the morning, the fact he’d glanced at me before answering distracting from the fact that it was in fact a woman from a previous case that had called on Nick for help in a case of prejudiced security guards. By the time we’re back in the lab, my brain is further fried by the sight of Greg Sanders holding the shirt up to his chest, commenting on how sheer the material is, “Very ‘Jennifer Lopez.’”

I snort as Nick teases his reaction, smiling as the shorter man explains the science of expectorant compared to spitting, “You are such a strange little nerd.” Greg smirks, sidling around Nick to stand next to me, “Yeah, but you seem to like that about me.” I shrug, flicking him gently on the nose at his teasing, “Quick, slightly related question for you...leather or lace?” One of Greg’s brows shoots up, and he gives me a flirty grin, “Leather, definitely...what about you, doll?” I laugh as Nick takes hold of my wrist to drag me out of the room, “Guess you’ll have to wait and see, Sanders...thanks for the help on the case though!”

Nick frowns, spinning me to face him once we’re alone in the locker room, “What’s up with you and Greg?” I pout up at him, giving him a moment to calm down as I run my hands over the inner edge of his button up, “Only what’s up with you and me, Nick...or should I call you Mr. Lace?” Apparently two can play the brain melting game, because as soon as I start fiddling at his collar, Nick’s mouth drops open and his eyes sink to focus on my lips, “You’re very close to getting yourself into trouble right about now, darlin’.” I smile, a breathless laugh passing my lips as I tease the man in front of me, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind helping me out of said trouble...would you, Stokes?” Instead of answering, Nick closes the gap between our bodies, dragging me into a searing kiss.


	2. A Late Breakfast

“Hey, it’s me...you in the shower, what are you doing?” Nick’s voice makes me smile as I check my voicemail, “Anyway, if you check your messages, I don’t have to work till later, so I thought, since we’re between cases, you might wanna grab a late...breakfast.” I roll my eyes at his cockiness that I already know his voice by heart, frowning as his suggestion trails off, making me wonder what caught his attention. Before I can start to worry, my questions are answered by Nick entering the room, a concerned scowl on his face, “Nicky? What is it, I just heard your message from earlier.” “I, uh, need to talk to Grissom,” Nick murmurs, glancing around before making a beeline for the supervisor, leaving me to stare as they head into his office and close the door. Before my anxiety gets the better of me, Grissom ducks his head back out, looking around before pointing to me and calling out, “Parker, I need to talk to you, now.”

I frown, speed walking over to the office, shrugging at my coworker’s looks of confusion before Gris shuts the door behind me, “Are you and Nick sleeping together?” My eyes go wide at the sudden line of questioning, but one look at Nick tells me that it would be better to tell the truth, “Well, yes, but it’s a fairly recent development...why?” Grissom sighs, seeming to relax at my response, “Kristy Hopkins was found dead this morning, and Nick said that he wasn’t near her home after breaking up a fight because he was alone with you.” My brows furrow as I quickly turn to kneel down next to Nick, “Oh, Nick, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Nick nods, shrugging off my questions, “Yeah, I’m fine...look, maybe we should just go talk to Ecklie, tell him what I just told Gris.”

I scoff a bit at that, glancing between my boss and my lover, “Are you kidding? Nick, I’m pretty sure Grissom is way more understanding than Ecklie would be, especially after the arson case we just proved him wrong on.” Grissom nods, “Parker is right, right now you two should take a walk, enjoy your day off, and see if you can find the Jack guy you mentioned from last night.” As we’re leaving the lab, Nick takes a hold of my wrist, just like he had when he asked me about Greg, but this time much more gently, “Hey...I know it’s probably awkward having to air out your sex life, and that things aren’t gonna be easy for the next few days, but I appreciate you backing me up in there.” I smile softly, moving my hand so my fingers meld with his, “No need to thank me Nick, I’m just a little surprised how easily you brought up the topic of us.” He ducks his head a bit, lip twitching into a smile, “What can I say, you’re a pretty brag-worthy woman.”


	3. Eat You Alive.

“Hey Evelyn,” Nick‘s hesitant tone is what catches my attention, watching as he puts mustard on his lunch while we wait for the warrant to look around Dr. Sapien’s office, “you ever been in therapy?” I snort softly at the question, nodding as I murmur, “You kidding? I’ve been to six different therapists, and that’s just in my teen years.” Nick nods, seeming to contemplate that as he continues his earlier line of questions, “And you were okay, sharing your problems with a complete stranger?”

“You rather I tell them to you?” I tease, my grin faltering at the look on his face, “Not like I could tell my family...my father had his own stress without me piling more onto his plate, and my mother was the /only/ topic at hand.” Before either of us can delve into my more serious admission, O’Riley shows up with our warrant, and a shocking revelation with it. Nick’s reaction is more telling, as is the emotion in his voice as he claims, “Suspension’s a joke, she should have lost her license, minimum.”

“Aren’t we getting ahead of Catherine on this?” I murmur, leaning on the doorway of the lab, frowning as he glares back, “look, cowboy, I obviously only have a sliver of the story, but I was being semi-serious when I mentioned being each other’s therapist on certain personal problems.” Nick sighs, glancing at me as he finally opens up about his problem with the case at hand, “There are some people you’re supposed to be able to trust, you know?” My face goes from confusion to saddened shock as he explains his past, “Oh Nick...I’m sorry.”

He shrugs, whispering about how learning to get through it is what made him a person before asking about my earlier comments, “Not that it’s even near as bad, but...basically she took the slightest bits of stress out on me. Used drinking or her own lack of an upbringing as an excuse.” Nick frowns, realizing that I had my own personal connection to the case seeing as Dylan’s mother was there at his time of death, “How can you be so calm during all this?” It’s my turn to shrug, explaining my odd sense of ease throughout the case, “Because I had external support, and learned to read my emotions to know when I was at critical points and needed to reach out...unlike an extremely macho cowboy I happen to know and love.”

“You’re incredibly stubborn you know that?” Nick grumbles, avoiding my gaze. “So are you,” I sniffle, swallowing down the sudden rush of emotions from the unfortunate memories that were raised by the conversation, “that’s why I pushed the subject, because I knew if you didn’t tell someone...someone who might understand your pain, even slightly, it would eat you alive...and I couldn’t let that happen, not to you.” I turn to leave the hallway, only to be dragged back into a hug, lip quivering at the gruff voice whispering at my ear, “Thank you.”


	4. Caged But Not Trapped

“Wait...you’re what?” Nick asks me, a baffled look on his face. “I’m on the autism spectrum, Stokes...Aspergers, to be more specific.” I smile calmly, not at all minding his shock since it spoke to how well I interacted with others, especially those that are not on the same spectrum. “But you’re just so...” the rest of his sentence hangs awkwardly, and I sigh at his attempt to put it nicely.

“I’m not ‘normal’...I’m just higher on the spectrum, especially in comparison to Aaron Pratt.” Nick sighs, swiping a hand over his face as he backtracks, “Sorry, I don’t mean to insult you, darlin’, I’m just a bit surprised is all.” I nod, smiling at his earnest apology, “It’s fine, you’re being more open-minded compared to most people, mainly because you got to know me before my neuroatypical quirks clouded over anything else in your mind, which I’m thankful for.”

Nick scowls, turning to me at that, “Sounds like you’ve had the unfortunate experience of someone being close-minded about it before.” I sigh, trying to keep my answer vague, “Let’s just say, a pathetic excuse for a maternal figure only ever saw me as my autism and treated me as a burden on her life because of it.” Nick glares at his feet for a moment before pulling me into a hug, “I’m sorry you had to go through that darlin’...if I ever meet said sorry excuse, you can bet she’ll get a piece of my mind for her terrible treatment towards you.”

I giggle returning his warm embrace, “Well, thank you, but after my last encounter with her, I cut off all contact, for my own mental health.” Nick smiles, glad to hear me laughing, “Good riddance then, one less mouth to feed at reunions.” I grin up at him, eyebrow raising as I tease, “How presumptuous of you to think I throw extravagant family reunions like your mama!”

Nick chuckles, spinning me around in his arms, “And who says I’m not just trying to invite you to my family reunions?” My brain shorts out at that, barely able to clear his question up, “You...want me to go with you to reunions?” Nick nods, kissing my temple as he sets me back on my feet, “You deserve to be part of a family that loves your differences, instead of shaming you for them.”


	5. Always A Hunter

My breath billows out around my face as I press on through a growing exhaustion. The air expelling from my lungs visible from the chill in the air, and heavy from how hard I’d been running for the last half an hour. Why was I running? Why for my life of course.

I could hear them trailing behind me, the hunter and his hound, tracking me through the woods as I run away from him and hopefully towards safety. Unfortunately, it seemed like Mother Nature was against me, as I’m thrown to a sudden tumbling stop by a stray tree root sticking out of the ground, scrambling to hide inside the fallen trunk it was still attached to. I clamp a hand over my mouth and nose as I hear the pounding drum of boots against dirt signaling my hunter growing closer to the hiding spot, biting back a whimper as his hound starts sniffing around.

With my heart in my throat, I press myself against the hollowed out tree, watching through a hole in the bark as the Hunter paces around my hiding spot, grumbling to his hound to sniff me out in a language I can’t quite decipher. After a moment of searching the ground, the hound barks and runs off, the Hunter close at his heels, and I carefully drag myself to the opening of the tree, peeking out of the hideaway and sighing a breath of relief as I realize I’m alone. The feeling is short lived however, and my sigh turns into a shriek as a sudden weight sends me reeling to the dirt, laying on my back as I feel a playful gnawing at my hands.

“Ahh! Sammy you found me!” I bubble with laughter as my face is covered in German Shepherd affections, grinning as an all too familiar chuckle sounds off to my side, “I told you Sam would catch me before you did, Nicky!” Nick smiles down at his two favorite companions playfully wrestling in the dirt, rolling his eyes at my smug tone of voice, “Yeah, whatever darlin’...you okay? That tumble looked rough.” I smile, taking his hand as he helps me to my feet, “I’m fine, Nicky, I’ve trained enough to know how to fall without hurting myself...now about our wager.”

Nick sighs at that, grinning good-naturedly as he crouches down in front of me, “Yeah, yeah...I’m your personal love servant for the rest of the week...just wait until next time, I’ll find you first for sure!” I giggle as I jump onto his back, nuzzling into his neck as he carries me back, “I look forward to it, Stokes.” Sammy barks, circling Nick’s feet on the way back to our private little cabin in the woods, looking forward to the rest of our vacation alone together.

AN: Shout out to @cowboyc0ffee on Tumblr for beta reading this for me! You’re awesome, thank you for teaching me your ways~!


End file.
